


Adoption

by JunkFoodEnthusiast



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkFoodEnthusiast/pseuds/JunkFoodEnthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war's over, there's only a few occasional titans and everyone can start living normal lives. Mikasa feels ready to start a family but Annie is strongly against it until they find an orphaned baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the world needed more Mikannie fanfics so I thought I'd try to make one. Really couldn't get the thought of them starting a family out of my head. I hope it's not too sucky hehe.

Annie felt a pair of eyes glaring at her as she flew through the buildings and she knew exactly who the owner was. She landed on a rooftop, knowing that said owner would repeat the action on the roof top in front. 

"Stop following me, Mikasa." She glared at the Asian woman, voice raised so she could here at the distance. 

They always had glaring contests whenever an argument ensued, trying to to intimidate one another. Which was never effective with either of them but they did it anyway. 

"We weren't finished." The woman answered coolly. 

"Did you forget where we are?" Annie asked as he hoisted herself up in the air to slice at a titan's nape. Apparently she had been too slow and Mikasa had to interfere before the titan could swat the blonde down. They landed on the floor this time, between a few ruined houses and buildings. 

The war had been over quite some time ago, but there were still a few titans left to kill before humans could roam freely again and they were as destructive as ever. At least now it was guaranteed they would win soon, and everyone had the luxury of thinking about their futures without dying before ever accomplishing anything. Granted, there were still titans to be killed, food shortages, massive damages to be fixed and of course, Annie was still being watched closely by the military but they had more hope now. 

"We're both more than capable of discussing this while on a mission." Mikasa stated confidently. "Especially me."

Annie rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's lack of modesty, not that she was any better though. "Mikasa, you know I love you it's just..." She trailed off, not knowing how to explain. 

"I know you do, and I love you too. But I don't see why you're so against having children." The taller woman frowned. 

"I'm not against it completely." Annie started, taking Mikasa's hand. "I just don't think it's the right time." She said honestly. 

It was true she didn't like children much, but she knew Mikasa wanted to raise a family someday and she was willing to do it. A few children didn't sound so bad, at least not if it was with Mikasa, but why did she have to bring it up so suddenly? They had barely finished the titans off and she was already talking about those...things. 

"I understand, but I'd say it's the perfect time." Mikasa argued, of course she would. "You've seen all the orphans left. They need a home and we can give them that." 

Annie had to turn her sight away, not being able to look at Mikasa's hopeful eyes. They walked on, the taller woman leading the way to where two titans surrounded a house. They weren't too big. The pair could easily take them down so they took their time. 

"How about we get a dog or something?" Annie asked before they shot their hooks at the surrounding buildings and flying up to cut the napes off, this time Mikasa being too slow and Annie saving her just in time. 

They landed back on the ground, admiring their work before Mikasa replied. "It's not the same." She sighed. 

A high pitched sound erupted which Annie chose to ignore. 

"Mikasa-"

"Wait." Mikasa interrupted, putting her hand up to silence the woman as the sound was heard again. "Did you hear that?"

"What? The shrieking cat?" Annie asked with a cocked eyebrow, not understanding why the sound was important. But she wasn't complaining at having a distraction from the discussion. 

"Annie, have you seriously never heard a baby cry before?" Mikasa asked incredulously. 

"Is that what it is? I usually leave the room before it gets that loud." She explained, though she really hadn't spent much time with babies. 

Mikasa shook her head and walked into the source of the sound, a house that was pretty beat up but miraculously, not completely destroyed. Something crunched under Annie's shoe, a picture frame on the floor that indicated a family had lived there. By the overall condition of the things, it hadn't been long ago since they got killed. They silently looked at each other, neither being much for words but they understood. 

Annie wouldn't be able to handle it, the fear of losing a family again, meanwhile Mikasa who had lost her family twice, seemed dead set on starting a new one herself and giving them the life she never had. They tore their sight from each other and kept walking trough the debris after Annie put the frame on a coffee table. The crying came from a door that led to a basement. It was dark and cluttered but they managed to make it to a carefully hidden bundle. The only thing giving it away was the cries that were loud enough to be heard from the outside. 

Annie inspected whatever was visible in the poor lighting, judging from the mess, the parents ran after someone and probably got caught in the street while the titans were out. She watched as the tall, dark figure reached for the bundle, unwrapping it carefully. It started shrieking louder as it was being held in unfamiliar arms and the blonde couldn't resist cringing at the sound, covering her ears. Mikasa shushed it, bringing it's head to her shoulder and shaking it a little for comfort. 

"What are we gonna do with it?" Annie asked after a few moments watching her girlfriend. She could definitely tell Mikasa would be a good mother someday. 

"With her, Annie." Mikasa corrected with a glare that wasn't very visible in the darkness and sighed once the baby stopped crying. "I don't know."

"Absolutely not." Annie replied quickly as she could tell the woman's eyes told a different story. 

"She's all alone, we can't just leave her here!" The baby started whining again at the raised tone, forcing the woman to hush down. 

"I wasn't saying we were gonna leave her alone, we can just give her to the adoption people." Annie suggested, earning a sigh from Mikasa. 

"Let's at least clean her up." Mikasa nodded in the direction of a backpack she assumed was for the baby in emergencies.

Annie slung the backpack over her shoulder and followed the taller woman to the kitchen, which was pretty damaged but at least the sink seemed to be working. She set the backpack containing things such as cloth diapers and a few jars of baby food on the counter. She cringed again at the horrible smell coming from the baby and stood at the other side of the room, wanting to get as far from the smell as possible. 

Mikasa rolled her eyes and started undressing the baby to clean her up. 

"I need your help." She said to the disgusted blonde, turning to shoot the dirty diaper in a bin. 

"With what?"

"Just come over here and hold her while I wash her." The blonde didn't budge until the Asian girl glared intensely and she figured she might as well help to speed the process. 

"How do I hold it?" She asked, standing next to the woman. 

"Just hold her back under the faucet." Mikasa said simply, putting the baby in position for Annie to hold. 

She hadn't looked at the baby well but in the light streaming through the window she noticed the girl had black hair and her eyes were a light blue. She was rather cute, to be honest. This helped her get over the annoyance of the baby crying as she was placed in unfamiliar hands once again, but it faded away quickly as Mikasa made faces to cheer the child up. 

"What are you doing?" Annie asked with concern visible on her face. 

"Cheering her up." The woman shrugged. 

"Those faces are fucking creepy."

This comment earned a smack to the arm before the Mikasa reached for the bottle bar of soap next to the backpack, lathering it up in her hands and starting by washing the baby's head, keeping a hand over her eyes to avoid the soap getting in.

"She looks a little like us." Annie commented briefly, a small smile tugging at her lips. Mikasa looked up for a moment then again at the small child. 

"Hm, she does, doesn't she?" Mikasa smiled as well, looking at the big round eyes looking back at them. The baby's features hadn't grown in yet so with the combination of hair and eyes she could pass as theirs. She saw the look in Annie's eyes and smirked. "Would you like to help dress her up?"

Annie blinked at the offer. "Uh no thank you, I don't..." She trailed off, suddenly very distracted by the baby trying to wipe the drops of water away with her tiny hand. "Well, I guess I could help you out." 

Mikasa simply smiled and took the towel to dry the baby's skin. The baby looked much happier now that she wasn't covered in sweat, who knows how long she'd been alone? Annie frowned at the thought as she cradled the baby while Mikasa took some clothes out from the backpack. At least the family had thought ahead to keep everything the kid needed safe in a backpack. 

"She needs a bow." Annie commented as she stuck her hand in the backpack, pulling out a pair of frilly white socks and blue shoes of a darker shade. 

"We could buy her one on our way home." Mikasa said slyly. 

"Yeah..." It took a few moments for the comment to process. "Wait no, Mikasa we can't." She insisted firmly. 

However, after a while of shifting her sight from big grey hopeful eyes of her girlfriend to the big blue happy eyes of the little girl who stole her heart all over again with her stupid giggling she found herself walking back to the base, carrying a few bags of supplies they got on the way, one of them including a blue bow. 

It took quite a while to convince their superiors to keep the baby, and even more to finish the paperwork. They passed Eren on the way, who was hurt at the fact that he hadn't been notified he'd be an uncle. This led to the man showing off his niece to the rest of the soldiers. It gave the couple enough time to set a crib up. 

"I'm so glad we're doing this Annie." Mikasa wrapped her arms around Annie from behind, pressing a soft kiss on the top of her head. 

"So am I." Annie replied, bringing up her hands to touch the woman's own. 

They stayed like that for a few moments until they got bored.

"You know we have some time left until Eren comes back with the baby..." Mikasa dragged her hands down to Annie's waist. 

Annie turned around with a smirk, bringing the other woman down for a kiss before they got interrupted by a crying baby coming down the hallway. Eren came through the door, holding the baby at a distance. 

"Uh guys, I think she needs a change..." 

Mikasa immediately peeled away and Annie was left standing in horror. She didn't regret their decision, in fact she was quite excited to get started, but the thought that popped in her head scared the life out of her. 

This was the end to sex as they knew it.


End file.
